Dima Raskov
'Dima Raskov '''is the brother of Lev Raskov. In World War 3: Sinister Operations, he poses as a member of the terrorist cell Iron Hand and an antagonist. In reality, however, he is a mole for the CIA, a supporting character, and a full-time member of the dreaded elite military unit, The Force. Biography Early life Dima was born on May 5, 2001, a day before Lev was. He, like Lev, was a violent and brutal student. He sucessfully contained his urge to be violent in school, but outside of school he went off the rails; he and Lev had a habit of blowing up anthills with fireworks. This didn't distress his father, who was a veteran of the Soviet War in Afghanistan. Later years In the years leading up to World War 3: Sinister Operations, he joined the Central Intelligence Agency, or CIA. During the events of the Angolan Hostage Crisis, he joined The Force. During the events of the novel, however, he was sent in as a mole to infiltrate the Iron Hand's inner workings and find out what Elayna Niermeyer, the organization's leader back then, was planning. This scared his brother, who feared he was an actual enemy...until he found out about the truth. Involvement in World War 3: Sinister Operations During the events of World War 3: Sinister Operations, he is a mole for Cordis Die and Vulture Force inserted in the Iron Hand. Dima has a grudge againstBrittany Nicole Waddell because of her song "Set the World on Fire", which he interprets as a "lethal piece of propoganda against the United States." Therefore, he comes up with the misconception that Britt Nicole is the leader of an organization of Christian terrorists. His eventual obsession to find out the truth behind Set the World on Fire eventually leads him to kidnap Brittany. During the time in which she is in captivity, Dima accuses Brittany of supporting Christian terrorists around the globe and repeatedly tortures her for information. Eventually, Dima is guilt-ridden after finding out the truth behind the song and turns Brittany loose. Trivia *He is based on Crysis 2's human antagonist, Dominic Lockhart . *He is the second Russian character in the novel. *Originally, he was supposed to be an antagonist, but this was changed. *Dima's signature weapon is the S-22 Orion pistol. Gallery Lockhart.png|Dima with his empty S-22 Orion Quotes ''"This is about you! It's always about you! You, Brittany, are a rogue Christian extremist supporting Christian terrorists around the globe and promoting the merciless slaughter of innocent people! My proof: your song Set the World on Fire, whom you've written as a lethal weapon of propoganda against the United States! WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT, EH?! (punches Britt to the ground)" - Dima as he accuses Britt Nicole of supporting Christian terrorists. "Something is up with the little piece of trash. The last thing I'll need is 1,500 Britt Nicole disciples running around this planet." - Dima Raskov scheming against Britt Nicole